Teachers
Teachers are required for your characters to learn new Talents, Spells, and Special Abilities. To learn, start a conversation with the teacher, tell them you are looking for a teacher, and you will be brought to your character sheet. Talents and Spells that the teacher can teach you will not have the lock icon even though they have no level (level 0 is a level), and if hovered over will show a "Learn" button which you can click to learn the ability at level 0. Special abilities will be color coded as following: Dark Grey - this teacher doesn't teach this, Blue - you do not have this special ability and this teacher can teach it, Red - this teacher teaches this but you don't meet the prerequisites, Light Grey - you already have this skill. Due to the nature of the UI, if every member of your party already has a particular spell, skill, or talent then you cannot tell whether or not a teacher is capable of teaching you that talent, spell, or special ability. Such unconfirmed abilities are listed as "untested". Bold text represents the first trainer who gives you access to a particular talent, spell, or special ability. =Hunters= Elissa Location - Wobran (Ch 1) Talents - [[Survival|'Survival']], [[Traps|'Traps']], [[Animal Lore|'Animal Lore']] Spells - None Special Abilities -''' Targeted Shot, [[Vigilance|'''Vigilance]], [[Dodge 1|'Dodge 1']] Untested - Body Control, Willpower, Perception, Astral Regeneration 1 Ninivè Location - "Ninivè" (Ch 3, after finishing the quest "Zurburan's Kind Heart" given by the elf Madavar located in Winneb) Talents - Perception, Traps Special Abilities - Targeted Shot, Marksman, Triple Shot, Arrow Storm, Master Archer Category:Spells Category:Talents Category:Special abilities =Assassin= Ciliego Location - Lake Shore, Ohzara (Ch 3, after finishing the Alchemist's quest in Mengbilla and proving him innocent) Talents - [[Streetwise|'Streetwise']] Special Abilities - Feint, Targeted Stab,' Death Blow, Blade Storm', Vigilance, Battle Intuition,' Blade Dancer', Dodge 2,' Dodge 3, '''Dual Wielding 1, '''Dual Wielding 2' =Warrior= Alborn Location - Drol Hanging Garders (Ch 1) Talents -''' Warcraft' Spells - None Special Abilities -' Power Blow, Feint, Armor Use 1, Armor Use 2, Shield Fighting 1, Dual Wielding 1' Untested - Body Control, Willpower, Perception, Astral Regeneration 1 Daria Location - Outside Mengbilla Arena (Ch. 3) Talents - Perception, Warcraft Spells - None Special Abilities - Power Blow, Knockdown, '''Hammer Blow, Liberating Blow', Defensive Stance, Armor Use 1, Armor Use 2,' Armor Use 3,' Shield Fighting 1, Shield Fighting 2, Attack of Opportunity,' Battle Reflexes', Weaponsmaster Melee =Mage= Telemacha Location - Mikram (Ch 1), Benivilla (Ch 3) Talents -''' Treat Wounds' Spells - [[Witch's Spit|'Witch's Spit']]', Clarum Purum, Balm of Healing' Special Abilities -' Steady Casting, Ranged Spell 1 Ranged Spell 2, Astral Regeneration 2, Astral Regeneration 1' Untested - Body Control, Willpower, Perception Healer Location - Arena Catacombs (Ch 2) Talents - None Spells - '''Thunderbolt, Ignifaxus Burst of Flame, Hawkeye Marksmanship, Standfast Catlike,' Clarum Purum,' Magica Infracta,' Balm of Healing,' Lightning Find You!, Fastness of Body' Special Abilities - Ranged Spell 1, Ranged Spell 2, Astral Regeneration 2, Steady Casting Imaculo Imaculo's house, near Chalinba (Ch 3). Talents - Perception Spells -''' Cold Shock', Move as the Lightning, '''Sensattacco Masterstroke'. Lightning Find You!, Duplicatus Double Vision, Karnifilo Frenzy Special Abilities - Ranged Spell 1, Ranged Spell 2,' Ranged Spell 3, Astral Mastery', Astral Regeneration 1, Astral Regeneration 2, Steady Casting Marbis Location - Heart of the Forest (Ch. 3). Talents - Perception, Survival, Animal Lore Spells - Cold Shock, Wrath of the Elements, Witch's Spit Special Abilities - Ranged Spell 1, Ranged Spell 2, Astral Regeneration 2, Astral Mastery Madavar Location: Winneb (Ch. 3) Talents - Perception, Treat Wounds Spells - Clarum Purum, Balm of Healing, Fastness of Body Special Abilities -''' Aura Shield', Astral Regeneration 2, '''Regeneration Mastery' =Gladiator= Diamantos Location - El'Halem (Ch 2) Talents - Perception Spells - None Special Abilities - Power Blow,' Knockdown, Defensive Stance', Feint, Armor Use 1, Armor Use 2, Shield Fighting 1, [[ Shield Fighting |'Shield Fighting 2']], Targeted Shot Untested - Body Control, Willpower, Astral Regeneration 1 Tulefa Al'Kira Location - Arena Catacombs (Ch 2) Talents - Animal Lore, Perception, Warcraft Spells - None Special Abilities - Power Blow, Knock Down, Feint,' Targeted Stab', Armor Use 1, Armor Use 2, Shield Fighting 1, Targeted Shot, [[Marksman|'Marksman']], Vigilance, [[Battle Intuition|'Battle Intuition']], Attack of Opportunity, '''Dodge 1, Dodge 2, Dual Wielding, [[Weaponmaster Melee|'''Weaponmaster Melee]] Untested - Body Control, Willpower, Astral Regeneration 1 =All= Lizard man Location - Eternal Valley (Ch 5) Talents - All Spells - All Special Abilities - All Category:Spells Category:Talents Category:Special abilities